


I'm just curious

by counting2fifteen



Series: Curious [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Female Dan Howell, Female Phil Lester, Internalized Homophobia, Party, anyway this is not light making out you have been warned, i didn't really say if it was high school or college but they're in school so?, making out in a bathroom, school au, wlw!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counting2fifteen/pseuds/counting2fifteen
Summary: Fiona and Danielle run into each other at a party. Dani brought her boyfriend. Fi doesn’t like her boyfriend. Dani doesn’t like her boyfriend that much either.songfic based on the music video for Curious by Hayley Kiyoko.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Curious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848763
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	I'm just curious

**Author's Note:**

> blame [k](https://filisaceaf.tumblr.com) for giving me this idea

Of course Dani would be here. Of course she would be glued underneath her latest boyfriend’s arm.

Fi stared at her. Dani met her eyes briefly before turning away and dragging her boyfriend in the opposite direction.

So it was going to be that kind of day, then.

Oh well, no real loss to Fi if Dani wanted to spend the rest of her life pretending she wasn’t attracted to girls. There were other fish in the sea, as her mom would say.

And speaking of other fish, a girl tapped Fi on the shoulder. Fi turned around, recognizing a girl from her history class.

“Hey!” Fi said, desperately trying to remember her name.

“Fi!” the girl squealed, throwing herself into Fi’s arms.

Fi hugged her back- her hair smelled like cinnamon.

“How are you?” the girl asked.

“I’m good!” Fi said breezily. “How are you?”

“I’m great!” the girl half-shouted, trying to be heard over the music. She leaned in closer.

Fi felt a pair of eyes on her from across the room. She smiled, remembering the way Dani had arrive flaunting her boyfriend, holding him like a shield, to protect her, yes, but also, Fi knew, to make her jealous. Two could play at that game. And hey, the girl in front of her was cute enough. She wouldn’t be opposed to it leading somewhere.

She took the moment to play it up, leaning into the other girl’s touch, reaching out to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

The girl smiled. Fi smiled back.

“What are you doing here?” the girl said.

Fi was in the middle of explaining how she got invited when she felt another tap on her shoulder. She turned around. So Dani hadn’t been able to stay away. 

“Danielle,” Fi said.

“Fiona,” Dani said.

“I don’t see your boyfriend,” Fi said.

Dani angled her chin up, tossing her long, dark hair over her shoulder. It was glossy and straight- Fi wondered how long she’d spent straightening it.

Dani pretended to be so proud of her hair. Fi wondered what people would think if they knew she secretly hated it and wanted to cut it short, if they knew that Dani’s perfectly feminine exterior was just a shell.

“He’s in the bathroom,” Dani said.

The only place she couldn’t follow him, Fi noted with amusement.

What was the point? People were going to whisper no matter what, and everything Dani did to try to stop it would just make them whisper more. When would she realize that?

And oh. This was not helping. Fi felt like she was watching from outside her body as Dani took her by the hand and led her away from the rest of the party.

“Sorry,” Fi mouthed at the girl she had been talking to.

She really had to figure out what her name was.

Dani pulled her away and up the stairs, into a bathroom. She locked the door, and in one fluid motion, sat on the counter, pulling Fi up against her, wrapping her legs around her waist. “Fi,” she whispered, kissing her.

Fi leaned into it- she knew she shouldn’t, she knew Dani’s boyfriend was just downstairs, but she did, running her hands up and under Dani’s shirt, smiling at the quiet gasps Dani made in response.

Dani’s hands gripped the back of Fi’s head, trying to drag her even closer. She pulled her legs tighter too, rutting against Fi, whining when she pulled back.

Fi kissed up her neck, slow and sweet, stepping back when she reached Dani’s jaw. She tugged on the back of Dani’s rumpled, slowly curling hair, forcing her to look up at Fi. She rested her forehead against Dani’s. “He won’t last,” she whispered. “None of them will. When you get tired of him? Talk to me.” 

She moved back, smiling in satisfaction at the look of shock on Dani’s face. She walked out without another look behind her.

Dani would come around someday. She had to. If she didn’t, Fi thought her heart might break.

**Author's Note:**

> like/reblog on [tumblr](https://counting2fifteen.tumblr.com/post/622828468063862784/curious) if you'd like


End file.
